


Why Rush?

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Episode 2.14, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Mayhorn overhears Vic's proposal to Ripley.





	Why Rush?

**Author's Note:**

> During one of many rewatches, I noticed the guy trying to check out Ripley when Vic walked up was from Station 23. That must mean Mayhorn was around to add some humor to the scene that we didn't get to see.

The fire was finally out, and Nineteen was being released from the scene. Vic was still emotional after her freaking proposal to Lucas, so she would’ve rather stayed and kept busy with overhaul. But she was also exhausted, both physically and mentally. Watching Lucas run into that building and then waiting for him to come back out had taken its toll on her. She was pretty sure she stopped breathing at one point.

Just as she reached the aid car, someone called her name. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mayhorn walking toward her. Curious, she stashed her hat and faced him. “Haven’t seen you in a while. I didn’t even realize Twenty-Three was at the scene.”

“Yeah, I guess you were pretty focused on your new fiancé,” he replied with a hint of amusement.

“Umm, what?”

He glanced around and stepped closer, lowering his voice. “I sort of overheard your conversation. I’m glad you found someone, but is it really smart to get involved with the Chief?”

Vic panicked. Her panic came out a little brusque. “It’s none of your business who I date. Or marry. Or, maybe marry. Whatever. You get no say in it.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Calm down. I won’t tell anyone what I heard. I really am happy for you. Though I will say it’s kind of quick, isn’t it? I mean, just a few months ago we were-"

“I didn’t cheat, if that’s what you’re going to say,” she cut him off. “It started after.”

“That is not what I’m saying,” he responded. “It’s only been a few months since us. Is that not too quick? Unless…is there a reason you’re rushing into it?”

Vic lowered her head. “Well, I guess it’s obvious.” She looked up again and added, “But I’m not doing it for that. I really do want to marry him.”

“It’s not the hormones saying that? I mean, I’ve heard they go kind of crazy.” He shrugged.

“What are you talking about?”

He shook his head, his expression alarmed. “Nothing. Never mind. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

She studied him. He looked embarrassed. But she caught Travis walking toward them and forced a smile through her confusion. “Thanks for your concern, David. And I am happy.”

“Of course.” He nodded once, turned, and walked away. Vic climbed into the aid car. Travis was already behind the wheel, grinning at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Did I just see you talking to your ex within an hour of proposing to Ripley?” he inquired.

Vic sighed. “Yeah, you did. Apparently he overheard me. Us. Our conversation. Ripley and me. When I…pro-posed.”

Travis laughed. “Okay, you freaking out over this is funny. Especially after our conversation earlier.”

“Glad you think so.”

“So, what did Mayhorn say?”

“He asked if it’s a good idea, if it’s too soon,” Vic explained. “Then he got all weird.”

“Weird, how?”

Vic looked his way. “He asked if we’re rushing into it. Then he started talking about hormones or something.”

Travis coughed, gave her a wide-eyed look, and then stared straight ahead at the road. Vic watched him until he slowly looked at her again. His face was expressionless. He focused back on the road without a word.

“Trav, what is it?”

“Umm…” he started. “I think…It’s possible…Is it?”

“Just spit it out.”

He sighed. “Most people who rush into marriage have a reason.”

“We do. Well, he does.”

Travis shook his head. “I’m not talking about loopholes.”

“Then what…oh my God!” Vic exclaimed as she realized what he was talking about. “David thinks I’m marrying Ripley because I’m pregnant?”

Her best friend shrugged again. “It has only been a few months, and Mayhorn knows that. But it’s not the reason…is it?”

“No!” she denied.

A moment of silence passed before Travis quietly, cautiously asked, “Are you sure?”

Vic glared at him. Of course that wasn’t why she wanted to marry Lucas. She loved him and wanted to be with him forever. She didn’t even know if kids would be part of the equation. They hadn’t talked about it yet.

Thanks to Travis, she knew Lucas didn’t have any already. But was that because he didn’t want any? Did she want them? She pressed her head back into the seat and closed her eyes. She really was going crazy over this whole marriage thing.


End file.
